


this is that feeling

by hendersons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendersons/pseuds/hendersons
Summary: yknow that feeling when you're so in love with someone that you ache, this is that feelingormy rants of unrequited love disguised as a rant of unrequited love from zuko's pov
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), sort of - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	this is that feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I quite literally cannot tell anyone I know how i feel, so instead, I am going to spew my depressing bullshit on the internet, stick a zukka tag on it, and pray to whatever higher power is out there that no one i know figures out who I am

He fills my thoughts. I haven't spoken to him in almost a month but he's the only thing I ever think about, his hair, his eyes, his nose, his voice. My chest feels heavy, I can't breathe. Is it normal to miss someone's laugh this much? I could write paragraphs about his laugh. It's so perfect, everything about him is. I just want to hold him close to me forever. To kiss him until I can't breathe. I'd give him my soul if he asked for it, he already has my heart. He makes me feel whole, like a person. I know it's bad to depend on someone so much, I slowly wait for the day he'll leave me all by myself, he says he won't, I wish my brain would trust him on that. I feel so alone without him, I want to tell him all of my thoughts, every little stupid idea that pops into my head, I want him to hear it. I need him to hear it. I miss his voice so much, It's addictive, I hate talking to people, but I talk to him for hours. I feel like a creep writing this, is love supposed to make you feel like this? Does falling in love with your best friend always hurt this much? When he says he loves me, I cry, because I know he doesn't mean it the way I do. I think my biggest fear is loosing him, I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost him. I want to talk to him so bad, but I cant. I can't sleep at night, when it rains i think of him, when the wind whips against my window I think of him, I always think of him. I'm gonna end this here before I cry myself to sleep in the middle of the day. I hope no one reading this falls in love like I did. 


End file.
